dassyndikatfandomcom-20200216-history
Lèvion Departije
Lèvion Departije, Hauptgefreiter des 102. Infanterieregiments der Streitkräfte zu Sturmwind. |Klasse = |Vorname = Lèvion |Nachname = Departije |Geburt = Andorhal, Lordaeron |Alter = 32 Jahre |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz, Königreich Sturmwind, Armee von Sturmwind |Gilde = Streitkräfte Stormwinds |Größe = 1,81m |Gewicht = ca. 82 kg |Haarfarbe = Keine Haare, schwarze Gesichtsbehaarung |Augenfarbe = grünbraun |Gesinnung = rechtschaffen gut }} Äußeres Das wohl markanteste Merkmal ist seine stets polierte Vollglatze. Der, durch die mehr oder weniger (eher weniger) prachtvolle "Haartracht", kugelige Kopf wird von einem sympathischen Gesicht dominiert. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen und der sehr markante Schnauzbart runden sein sympathisches Aussehen ab. Unter seiner schweren Plattenrüstung verbirgt sich ein trainierter, jedoch nicht übertrieben muskelbepackter Körper. Ihn zieren keine Narben, zumindest keine sichtbaren zumal man nicht sehr nah herangeht. Meistens zeigt er sich in der typisch blau/weißen Plattenrüstung der Streitkräfte Sturmwinds; seinen Dienst abhaltend. Überwiegend mit Helm. In der Freizeit trägt er gerne einen Strohhut und entspannt gerne in der Natur bei einem guten Met und einer gemütlichen Pfeife. Ausrüstung *30x30px Plattengarnitur "Imperial" *30x30px Wappenrock von Sturmwind *30x30px Langschwert *30x30px Armbrust *30x30px Zweihandstreitaxt *30x30px Kommunikator *30x30px Laterne *30x30px Fackel *30x30px Spaten *30x30px 1 Paar Handschellen *30x30px 1 Paar Fußfesseln *30x30px Feldflasche Verhalten Die meiste Zeit ist er still und hält sofern er im Dienst ist, eisern Wache. Er redet nicht viel und nicht gern. Nur wenn er will oder muss vermag er mehr als nur ein paar Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Im Wachdienst steht er meist still an seinem Posten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Würde er nicht ab und zu kleinere Kontrollgänge machen, könnte man meinen er wäre im stehen gestorben. Im Umgang mit Straftätern geht er eher rau und gewaltsam um. (gewaltsam nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung, versteht sich). Freundliche Worte hört man auch dort selten bis gar nicht. In seiner Freizeit hält er sich noch mehr verschwiegen, am liebsten für sich allein auf; angelt, raucht Pfeife und trinkt. Ab und zu gönnt er sich einen kleinen Spaziergang. Doch meistens ist er in seiner schweren Plattenrüstung der Streitkräfte Sturmwinds anzutreffen. Geschichte Die Kindheit Geboren in Andorhal in den Nordländern (heute Pestländer), verbrachte er seine ganze Kindheit und Jugend nur in dem Dorf. Das Leben dort schlich eher vor sich hin. Es war ein friedliches Dasein. Seine Eltern waren gewöhnliche Bauern. Sein Vater verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages draußen auf den Feldern. Trieb die Pferde an sodass sie wiederwillig den Pflug zogen. Seine Mutter schmiss den Haushalt, kochte, wischte, und hackte sogar Holz. Sie waren seit 15 Jahren verheiratet. Ihre Hochzeit war das einzige Fest welches sie jemals feiern konnten, denn alles andere war schlichtweg zu teuer. Die meiste Zeit des Jahres schien die Sonne, nur selten gab es schlechtes Wetter. Glücklich war seine Kindheit. Hauptsächlich lag dies an seinem Hund den er damals hatte. Levion und Barko waren unzertrennlich. Der kleine Departije verbrachte nahezu seine gesamte Kindheit mit dem Hund, nahm ihn sogar mit zur Schule. Dort wurde er oft gehänselt, doch interessierte ihn das herzlich wenig. Seine Freunde hielten ihn ein wenig für verrückt, da er sich mehr mit dem Hund beschäftigte als mit allen anderen. Doch machte sich niemand Gedanken darüber. Lèvion war glücklich, als die Dinge noch so waren wie immer, bis... Das Ende einer Freundschaft Es war eine ungewöhnlich ruhige Nacht in Andorhal als der mittlerweile Jugendliche Lèvion von frischen 14 Jahren auf die Idee kam mit seinem Hund einen harmlosen Mitternachtsspaziergang zu machen. Er verließ das Dorf in Nördlicher Richtung und lief dann den Weg entlang gen Kaz‘Modan. Er schlenderte bis hin zur Brücke und machte sich zusammen mit Barko zurück auf den Heimweg. Doch dann entschied er sich einmal einen etwas anderen Weg zurück zu nehmen. Er wich nach rechts vom Weg ab und stapfte durch das hohe Gras. Levion durchschritt ein kleines Waldstück. Tannen drängten sich hier dicht an dicht als würden sie versuchen sich so gegen die nächtliche Kühle zu schützen. Er kam ein paar Mal ins Straucheln und stürzte einmal. Barko hingegen tapste leichtfüßig durch das Unterholz. Nach einigen hundert Metern traf er auf eine Wiese. Hier war das Gras noch weitaus höher; bis zur Hüfte. Nach etwa 50 Metern tauchte im Gras ein dunkler großer Fleck auf. Als die beiden etwas näher kamen erkannten sie das es sich hierbei um ein kreisrundes, tiefes Loch von gut 5 Metern Durchmesser handelte. Vorsichtig pirschten sich die beiden an das Loch heran, als er nicht bemerkte das sich eine Bestie (bis heute weiß man nicht um was es sich handelte) heranschlich, mehr Schatten denn Körper. Barko winselte leise als er Gefahr spürte, kurz darauf griff die Bestie an. Unzählige, wenn nicht gar hunderte lange, dünne (nicht dicker als eine Stricknadel) leicht transparente Zähne ragten aus dem heranrasenden Maul des Monstrums. Es gab ein lautes, gurgelndes Knurren von sich, als es seine Hinterbeine in den Boden stemmte um sich zum Sprung abzustoßen. Das Biest raste direkt auf Lèvion zu, den Blick seiner rötlich schimmernden Augen fest auf die von Levion geheftet. Nun schrie es förmlich, was in etwa wie eine langgezogene Explosion einer großen Thoriumbombe klang. In dem Moment warf Barko sich vor Lévion und stürzte zusammen mit dem Biest in das Loch. Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein. Das letzte was man vernahm war, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ein dumpfer Aufschlag und ein lauter Schmerzensschrei. Lévion, schwer erschüttert, wagte es nicht sich auch nur ein wenig zu rühren. Zu groß war der Schock. Nach einer halben Stunde brach er in Tränen aus und rannte verwirrt zurück zum Dorf. Unter Weinen schilderte er seiner Mutter was geschehen war. Das halbe Dorf fand sich gut eine Stunde später an dem Loch ein. Von der Bestie und Barko fehlte jede Spur. Einige Männer streiften mit Fackeln und heugabeln bewaffnet durch die Umgebung des Loches, doch wurden sie nicht fündig. Erfolglos machten sie sich zurück ins Dorf. Das Loch wurde kurze Zeit später verschüttet, von der Bestie hörte man seither nie wieder etwas. Die Flucht in ein neues Leben Nach diesem Ereignis war Lèvion nicht mehr derselbe. Er kapselte sich ab, streifte allein umher und hielt sich meist von allen anderen fern. Lèvion erholte sich nur langsam von dem Ereignis. Er durchlitt viele Depressionen und hörte zeitweise sogar auf zu sprechen. Seine Freunde, gnadenlos vernachlässigt, trennten sich von ihm und so fristete er ein einsames Leben in Andorhal. Selbst seine Eltern konnten ihm nicht helfen. Hin und wieder kam seine Mutter zu ihm um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch reagierte Lèvion nicht darauf. Noch heute ist er nicht gerade gesprächig. Redet nur wenn er muss und nicht ausweichen kann. Einzig mit seinen Freunden vermag er sich zu unterhalten. Zeitweise so als wär nie etwas geschehen. Doch all dies war plötzlich nicht mehr von Belang als die Geißel über Lordaeron hereinfiel und nahezu ganz Andorhal auslöschte. Lèvion überlebte weil er sich tagelang unter den Dielen des Hauses seiner Eltern verkroch. Fast wahnsinnig vor Wut und Trauer war er, als er sah wie seine Eltern brutal von Guhlen denen das verrottende Fleisch von den Knochen hingen aus dem Haus gezerrt wurden. Er hörte noch einen durch Mark und Bein gehenden Schrei seiner Mutter... dann hörte er nur noch das unerträgliche Ächzen und Stöhnen der Untoten. So verbrachte er eine Woche zusammengekauert unter den Dielen. Immer wieder sah er durch die Lücken der diehlen wie einige Guhlt orientierungslos durch das Haus streiften. Ein wiederwärtiger schwerer Verwesungsgestang brachte ihn immer wieder wast zu übergeben doch musste er sich zusammenreißen, keinen Mucks von sich geben. Sonst würden sie ihn holen und ihm ein Schiksal beschehren, schlimmer als der Tod. Er ernährte sich von Spinnen und Käfern. Trank das Regenwasser das durch die Bretter tropfte. Es gab kein Dach mehr das den Regen noch aufhalten konnte. Als sich die Situation einigermaßen beruhigt hat, schlich er davon. In tiefster Nacht, in der Hoffnung nicht von Skeletten oder Guhlen entdeckt zu werden. Mit seinem wenigen Hab und Gut zog er durch die Wälder der westlichen Pestländer, nachts wandern - tags schlafen, immer gehetzt durch den Gedanken jederzeit von einer verfaulten Hand gepackt zu werden. Er hastete stets weit abwärts der Wege durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald. Drei Tage später erreicht er die Grenze zu Tirisfal. Doch blieb ihm keine Zeit zu ruhen. Auch hier wimmelte es vor lebenden Leichen. Nur mit Glück schaffte er es sich teils über den Boden kriechend den wirren Blicken der Guhle und Bestien zu entziehen. Irgendwann, nach schier endlosem schleichen, kriechen und Angstzittern erblickte er die Stadtmauern von Lordaeron. Doch flaute seine plötzliche Freude sofort ab. Dichte Rauchwolken strömten hinter den Mauern empor gen Himmel. Wimmern, Schreie und Geheul waren zu vernehmen und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Es sah aus als hätte man in der Stadt die Tore der Hölle selbst geöffnet. Starr for angst und Entsetzen wermochte Lèvion nich weiter zu gehen. Er sah plötzlich einen hellen Schein auf ihn zu kommen.... dieser entpuppte sich als ein brennender Mensch der in Panik, des schreiens nicht mehr fähig da die Flammen bereits in seinem Halse loderten, direkt auf den vor Entsetzen starren Lèvion zu rannte. Im letzten Moment hastete er beiseite und krachte unsanft gegen einen Felsen.Der brennenden Mann zerschellte an der Stadtmauer von Lordaeron Es überkam ihn ein kaltes, an seinem Verstand saugendes Gefühl und alles wurde Schwarz. Das raunen und drühnen und die Schreie der Bürder Lordaerons wurden erst leiser und dumpf und verstummten dann in der saugenden, kalten Schwärze. Er erwachte in einer verlassenen Hütte im Silberwald, unweit der Grenze zu Tirisfal. Mit wirrem Verstand, des klaren Denkens noch nicht bemächtigt öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um, ahnungslos darüber wer oder was ihn da raus und her gebracht hatte. Neben ihm auf dem morschen, nach feuchtem Moder stinkenden - es war ein allzu grüner Gestank- Boden stand ein Beutel. Als er diesen öffnete fand der etwas mehr oder weniger frisches Brot und etwas Wasser, welch selbiges er sogleich hastig verschlang. Noch immer brannte der Gestank verbrannter Leiber in seiner Nase da der Wind den Qualm und die Asche südwärts über die Lande trieb, als wolle er Allerwelt vom Untergang verkünden. Der Geruch stört ihn herzlich wenig bei seinem "Mahl". Nachdem er nun gesättigt war stand er auf und sah sich in der Hütte, sofern man diesen Holzhaufen überhaupt noch als Hütte bezeichnen konnte, um. Das Dach hatte große Löcher durch die trübes Licht in den feuchten Raum fiel und alles gespenstisch erleuchtete. Ein halb zerfallenes Regal stand ihm gegenüber an der Wand. Es sah aus wie ein betrunkener der in einer Steifen Briese versucht nicht umgeweht zu werden. Darauf ließ sich aber neben einer leeren Dose und einer toten, halb verwesten Ratte nichts finden. Nur noch ein kleiner, löchriger Nachttisch und der Strohhaufen auf dem er erwachte füllten den verfallenen Raum. Er streckte sich und trat aus der "Hütte" heraus. Draußen sah es erbärmlich aus. Eine unerträgliche Stille lag auf dem Lande. Der Himmel grausig Orangerot gefärbt und die Bäume mehr tot denn labendig. Am Horizont im Norden sah man ein infernalisches Glühen und immernoch dichte Rauchschwaden aufsteigen. Das brennende Lordaeron. Er ging langsam ein stück des Weges vor der Hütte hinab. Ein taubes, erdrückendes Gefühl wohnte in seinem Kopfe inne. Sein verstand wollte nicht warhaben was geschehen war. Stumm und bar jeder Mimik slurfte er mit gesenktem Haubt den Weg entlang, blieb stehen, sah sich verwirrt um und kehrte um zurück zur hütte. Zwei Tage blieb er dort. Des nachts konnte man Stöhnen und Ächzen der Untoten hören, doch schienen sie sich entfernt zu halten. Am dritten Tag hielt es Lèvion nicht mehr aus. Er machte sich auf den Weg gen Süden. Weg von der Geißel, weg von Tirisfal und weg von seiner Heimat. Eine neue Heimat Verwirrt streifte er scheinbar endlose Ewigkeiten ziellos vor sich hin, bis er auf ein Paar Soldaten der Armee Sturmwinds traf die ihm entgegen kamen. Als sie hörten was mit ihm geschehen war machte sich einer daran, Lèvion auf sein Pferd zu hieven und ihn all den Weg bis nach Sturmwinds zu bringen. UNterwegs kamen sie nur vereinzelt an kleineren Dörfern vorbei die allerdings bereits von der Königlichen Armee besetzt worden sind. Es gab kaum nennenswerte Zwischenfäle auf der Reise in Lèvions neue Heimat. In Süderstade angelangt schickte ihn der Soldat nun alleine weiter. Bepackt mit frischem Proviant und auch einer Waffe, ein altes kampferprobtes Kurzschwert, machte er sich auf den Weg. Nach einer Reise von insgesamt gut einem dreiviertel Jahr, einigen Kämpfen und einer ewigkeit an Fußmarsch erreichte er schließlich die Menschenbastion Sturmwind. Lèvion lebte viele Jahre in Sturmwind und begann sich langsam zu erholen. Die Trauer und Angst saßen noch tief doch auch sie würden gehen. Er verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt als einfacher Schmied, tagein tagaus. Er verließ die Stadt nur sehr selten um mal in der Natur zu entspannen. Doch hielt er es nicht lange aus, denn in der ersten Zeit kamen unweigerlich die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit wieder in seinen Kopf. Tiefe Depressionen plagten ihn. 4 Jahre später beschloss er der Armee beizutreten und so irgendwann einmal Rache an der Geißel nehmen zu können. So kam es das er dem 102. Infanterieregiment der Streitkräfte Sturmwinds beitrat. Dort hält er nun Tag für Tag seinen Dienst ab und hin und wieder... doch nur selten, kommt ein kleiner Teil der Trauer zurück. Doch hat er mittlerweile gelernt sie zu kontrollieren und lächelt sie einfach weg. Doch redet er immer noch nicht viel, versucht meistens (wenn er nicht gerade mit einem Vorgesetzten spricht) alle Gespräche so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. In seiner Freizeit, der wenigen die er hat, geht er meistens in eine Taverne und denkt bei einigen Krügen Met über sein Leben nach oder genießt die Natur. Zitate "In der Tat..." "Gut gut" WoWScrnShot_051910_152926.jpg|Levion Departije, Hauptgefreiter der Streitkräfte zu Sturmwind WoWScrnShot_051910_153314.jpg|Lèvion Departije, Hauptgefreiter der Streitkräfte zu Sturmwind WoWScrnShot_051910_153827.jpg|Levion außer Dienst WoWScrnShot_051810_232958.jpg|RP UI.. für alle dies interessiert ;) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:102. Infanterieregiment Sturmwind Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Krieger